JP-2006-056406-A discloses a vehicle brake pressure controller equipped with a sensor, such as an acceleration sensor for detecting the dynamic characteristic quantities of a vehicle. The vehicle brake pressure controller is mounted on the circuit board of the controller. The output values obtained from this kind of sensor change in the magnitude and sign (plus/minus) of the values depending on the posture of the sensor installed in the vehicle. For this reason, it is necessary to convert the values output from the sensor inside the vehicle brake pressure controller to obtain dynamic characteristic quantities suited for the front-rear direction and the left-right direction of the vehicle in which the controller is installed.
In the vehicle brake pressure controller, the sensor may be changed to improve specifications or to reduce cost. On the other hand, the same type of vehicle brake pressure controllers may be installed in plural types of vehicles.
In the case that the sensor is changed, the old sensor may be different from the new sensor in the direction of installation with respect to the circuit board, in output method or in output characteristics, for example. Hence, as the sensor is changed, the output values thereof are required to be converted so as to match the specifications of the controller. Furthermore, in the case that the vehicle brake pressure controller is installed in a different type of vehicle, the installation posture of the controller, for example, may be changed. Also in this case, the output values of the sensor are required to be converted.
Conventionally, both in the case that only the sensor is changed and in the case that only the type of vehicle is changed, the entire conversion processing is required to be reexamined in consideration of both the output characteristics of the sensor and the characteristics of the vehicle so that the output values of the sensor are converted into output values suited for the vehicle.